Dina Navon
Dina Navon, played by Joy Rieger in the original series, was a former criminal and a member of the Ravens, as well as being one of the main characters of The Greenhouse. Official Description Dina is a young juvenile delinquent, who is very intelligent and talented. Dina gets a second chance from Louis,, the principle of the Greenhouse. She eventually joins the Ravens to avoid a lengthy prison sentence. Dina is smart and ingenious, with a soft heart and a strong sense of loyalty. Appearance Dina is a young strong woman, with black hair done up in a pony tail, with brown eyes and pale skin. She's usually seen wearing a grey Ravens-branded t-shirt and has been seen wearing a white vest and cream coloured trousers. Personality Dina is first introduced as a tough and tomboyish girl, who would make people believe she's a mean and cold-hearted person upon a first meeting with her. However in reality Dina is really just a big softie, who cares for her friends and to this extent she tries to help them through ways that could be seen as intimidating by some. Biography Season 1 Dina is first introduced as a juvenile delinquent, being caught in the act and being threatened with possible sentence. However when she interrupts Alfie's audition into the school, Louis; the headmaster of the Greenhouse gives her a second chance at life and decides to enrol her at the Greenhouse, in exchange for serving a sentence. She's then placed in the Ravens team, where she meets and quickly befriends Matti, a geek who asks for Dina's help in wooing Alona and Ellali a new girl at the school and the outspoken sister of Alfie Reshef. Throughout the first season, it's clearly shown that she has romantic feelings towards Matti and shows jealousy towards Alona. When Alona is found out to be the person who stopped the launch of a rocket at the Israeli international space centre, Dina's shocked. Later in the season, Dina is recruited along with Matti and Alona in order to help out with making a new hypno-wheel, in order to help de-hypnotise Natalie Klein, who'd been hypnotised by the bad guys, when she supposedly went off to a Tennis Camp. Dina eventually becomes part of Team Galapagos and helps to stop Ze'ev and his colleagues from causing a crisis. When Ze'ev's men take over the Greenhouse, Dina is one of the many students who are caught and confined within the school's cafeteria. Season 2 Dina returns in Season 2 as a member of the Ravens, with who she takes part in a Hiking/Team-building challenge. When she finds out that Ellali has sabotaged their camp, when she awakes in the morning, Dina decides to later on sabotage the Eagles attempts to win the challenge, by planting an Eagle baton in Daniel's bag. Later on Dina falls for a mysterious new boy at the Greenhouse, and consequently finds out that the guy's been cheating on her with Sophie. However when it becomes apparent that the guy has been dating both of them at once, Dina forms a closer friendship with Sophie. However when Ellali and Iftach are being tortured by Arik, Dina teams up with this mysterious guy and helps to free them from Arik. Relationships Dina and Matti See Main article:Dina and Matti Dina and Sophie During the first season of the show, it's clearly shown that the two don't have much interaction with each other, as well as the fact that Dina isn't a big fan of the Eagles attitude. However during the season, when Sophie discovers incriminating news has been dug up about Dina, Sophie stands up for Dina and stops Miki from using it, which Dina respects. Later the two work together as members of Team Galapagos. Dina and Alona See Main article:Alona and Dina Gallery See Main article:Dina Navon/Gallery Appearances *'See Main Article:Dina Navon/ List of Appearances' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ravens Category:Good Guys Category:Students Category:Original Characters Category:Original Ravens Category:Greenhouse Graduates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Original Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Season 3 Characters